Lost in Georgia
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart Of the Got To Go My Own Way Series* Never let Alex Shelley drive without a female navigater


Lost In Georgia

By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight

A/N: So I am in Georgia to see my brother graduate from boot camp and every where we have went we have gotten lost. I don't own any of the TNA superstars or knockouts, I only own Ashton Cage. This takes place before Petey gets released just because I love Maple Leaf Muscle. There might be a second part.

A white Chevy flew down the highway just outside of Atlanta Georgia. "Alex whatever you do, don't get us lost!" Ashton stated from the backseat where she was sitting next to Traci Brooks and Bailey Adair. Chris Sabin turned and looked at his girlfriend, "Honey it would be hard for him not to get too lost." "That's right Alex can't find his ass with his own two hands." Ashton teased. "Ouch." Alex said. "That was good." Traci laughed. "Why did they send us out here again?" Bailey asked. "Dunno." Ashton answered shrugging her shoulders. "I think we should have ridden with Petey, Eric and Robert." Traci spoke up. "Shut up Brooks." Alex said. "Make me Shelley!" Traci taunted. "Alex pays attention to the road." Ashton stated, "T stops distracting him. We will get lost." "Baby, please for the love of god, shut up. Listen to your Ipod, text Robert scare the hell out of him." Chris said. "Okay." Ashton replied putting her ear buds into her ears and taking her phone out of her pocket.

The Guns heard giggling in the backseat followed by a ringing of a cell phone. "_Ashton Jordan!" _Robert Roode's voice coming though the backseat of the car. _"Tell me you aren't pregnant." _Ashton, Traci and Bailey's giggles got more out of control. "Ajay baby is there something you want to tell me?" Chris asked. Ashton shook her head no. _"Ashton answer me." _"Robert I am serious as James is a drunk." Ashton answered. "_ I am going to be kick some ass you better believe it Ashton Jordan and you can tell Sabin that too." _"Okay Bobby." Ashton stated.

"What did you three do?" Alex asked looking in the backseat. "Traci had this idea to have Ajay tell Bobby she was pregnant. Just to see what he would do." Bailey answered. "I thought I was going to have to start running to Japan. Because your brothers would have been kicking my ass." Chris stated. "Is he pissed?" Alex asked. "Oh yeah, I haven't heard him this mad since I told him that I was leaving Alberta to go back home to Toronto.' "The night that you broke up?" Bailey asked. Only Bailey knew the reason why she got up and left the hotel in Alberta and went home. "Yeah." Ashton answered biting her lower lip. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past now and you are with Sabin now." Bailey whispered to her. "And he is so much better then Robert." Ashton whispered back to Bailey. "Dirty!" Bailey said pushing Ashton away from her who laughed. "What? What did I miss?" Traci asked. Ashton texted her what she had said. Traci busted out laughing. "You know he did kiss me a couple of times during our storyline." Ashton cocked an eyebrow at her.

Chris turned around to see what the girls were doing, it had been too quiet for too long, usually that meant bad things. All three girls had dozed off, Ashton and Traci sharing Ashton's earbuds to her Ipod, Bailey listening to hers. Chris hated to wake up them when they stopped driving to get something to eat. Alex had no problem waking them up. 'You should go tell Robert that you were just playing a prank on him." Chris whispered to her as they walked into the restaurant. Ashton walked over to the tense looking Robert Roode. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, "I am just playing around. I am not really pregnant." He relaxed and hugged her back. "Good I would hate to be mad at you for the rest of your life." Robert stated before he kissed the top of her head. She hugged him tighter before she went back to Chris. "Hey Ajay, I am going to ride with them and Eric is going to ride with you." Bailey stated coming up to them. "Okay."

Two hours later, they were lost. Every lost, thank goodness Ashton was sleep curled up against Chris's side. "ALEX SHELLEY CAN YOU TELL ME WHY THE HELL WE WENT PAST THAT GAS STATION THREE FUCKING TIMES." Ashton's voice shouted. "Um, Ajay, I can explain." "PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!" Chris and Eric covered their laughter up. Traci wasn't as nice she was openly. Alex pulled the car over, Robert pulled his car over behind them. "Get out of the car Alex." Ashton stated in deadly clam voice. "Dude I have heard that voice before with Regan, do what she says." Eric said. Alex got out of the car followed by Ashton who climbed over Chris and out of the car. She pointed to the backseat, Chris slid over. "Never let a man drive, they suck at directions." Ashton stated getting into the driver's seat.

A/N: I don't know, i needed some cheering up, Making Alex into a clueless man.


End file.
